


AmaZAYN

by JoyasVoladoras



Category: One Direction (Band), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, YouTube, i dunno...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyasVoladoras/pseuds/JoyasVoladoras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is a youtuber living in The city of angels with his friends, having the time of his life. When he gets tickets to see his favorite band in concert, he really doesn't know what to do. But he knows he's going to get it all on camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AmaZAYN

They met at their concert. Not that it could happen anywhere else. His mother had bought him tickets for his birthday, working overtime for the extra money to afford backstage passes. When they arrived in the mail he had cried over the phone with his mom for three hours after, so guilty that his mother had done that for him, yet so happy she did at the same time. 

Once he had composed himself, he opened his laptop and began another vlog, his brown eyes wide and still watery, yet filled with excitement. With trembling shoulders and shaky words he rambled off to his audience.

“I, uh,” He breathed out, looking into the camera, his brown eyes shining brighter from unshed tears, “I don’t know what to do. My mom got me tickets to see… to see One Direction. So, I’ll be there.” He let out a quick laugh, his lips quirking up into a smile, “I’m meeting them. I’m going to meet One Direction. Oh my god…”

He had begun vlogging three years ago, complaining about school and talking about his obsession with One Direction. In less than a year he had a million subscribers on Youtube and 750K on twitter. Two years later and those numbers had more than doubled, with 4.5 million subscribers and 2 million on twitter. He didn’t know how that happened, but he was fine with it. 

He had become close friends with some other famous youtubers. He and Tyler Oakley hit it off before they even met, fawning over each other as much as they gushed about One Direction. Hell, their ship has a following almost as big as Troyler. Troye and he were fairly close as well, often hanging out together, even if Tyler wasn’t there. Through the transitive property of Youtubers, Tyler brought Joey and Sawyer, who brought along Conner, and Grace, and soon enough he was part of the family.

He finished the short video, not bothering to edit out the few very small pauses between his sobs and words. It added up to two minutes, much shorter than his usually long videos. He uploaded it, before opening up his skype, smiling widely when he spotted Troye’s icon. He pressed the little call button, refreshing his video. Already at 658 views. It took the awkward boy a few moments to accept his call, but he greeted the tanned boy happily, “Hey Zayn! What’s up?”

“I-“ He bit his lip, his eyes filling with tears again, “Troye… I-“

The pale boy leaned forward, concern evident in his blue eyes, “What’s wrong?”

Zayn let out a deep breath, clearing his throat, “my mom got me tickets.”

“To…?” Troye leaned forward, looking at Zayn’s wide eyes, “no way.”

Zayn nodded, before grabbing the backstage passes off of the desk, holding them up, “and backstage passes.”

Troye’s eyes widened, his jaw dropping, “Holy shit, Zayn… what? How?”

“My ma…” He leaned back in his chair, “She worked overtime for like, six months.”

“Well,” Troye laughed, but seemed a bit breathless, “You’re 18 now. It’s a big year.”

“True.” He looked down at the tickets, placing them delicately onto the desk, as if they could crumble any moment, “I feel kind of bad.”

“Yeah, say that when you’re meeting the boys.”

Zayn let out a pitiful whimper, “Oh my god. I can’t. I’m not. I-“

“Zayn. Deep breaths. When’s the concert?”

“Next Friday.”

“Who are you taking?”

“I… uh… Tyler?”

“Well, he’s already got tickets.”

“Joey?”

“Are you asking me?”

“I mean- uh, let me call him.”

They bid each other goodbye, just as Zayn’s phone rang. He picked up as he saw Tyler’s icon pop up on screen, regretting it immediately, “YOU HAVE BACKSTAGE PASSES?”

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zayn couldn’t stop fidgeting. He and Joey had set off to the venue half an hour ago, stopping to get lunch halfway there. It was fun. He knew Tyler was already there with Troye, Jack, and Ricky. Joey had been eager to go with Zayn, knowing his tickets were much closer than the VIP box the others were in.

The arena was crowded when they got there. Zayn leaned back in his seat as Joey parked his car. Zayn, knowing he needed to calm down before making his way into the stadium, pulled out his camcorder, looking at Joey, who grinned and nodded.  
“Vas happenin’?!” Zayn smiled charmingly at the camera, his eyes alight as he smiled, “It’s Zayn and this is the… 27th video of the year! I’m here with dear Joey, and where are we?”

“We are at the… One Direction concert!” Joey grinned, his handsome face crinkling as he laughed, talking in his ‘grandpa’ voice, “Little Zayn here had been very scared-ianious!”

“Well, with reason!” Zayn protested, “I’m about to meet my heroes!”

Joey laughed yet again as they got out of the car, tucking himself against Zayn’s side, so they could both be in the camera. “So, we’re here, lookin’ handsome, ready to meet some boybanders.”

“Hell yeah!” Zayn laughed, looking down at his outfit. Jeans that clung to him like a second skin, beautifully accenting his lithe legs and muscular hips. He wore a graphic t-shirt, slightly baggy on him, hanging low on his neck and revealing his tattoos. His arms were exposed as well, his dark tattoos stark against his tanned skin. His hair was styled and his stubble was left untouched, defining his cheekbones and jawline. He looked hot. And he wasn’t going to deny it.

“So, Zayn here was a mess in the car,” Joey smirked as Zayn flushed red, “I just hope he won’t cry when he sees his gods.”

“Not gods…” Zayn groaned, running a hand over his face, “Okay, maybe gods. Just shut up. I want to get in before we’re mobbed by ten year olds. We’ll see you later, beauties!”

Zayn shut his camcorder, tossing it back into his worn backpack. He looked over at Joey, smiling nervously, “D’you think they’ll like me?” 

Joey rolled his eyes as they reached the front of the arena, both of them standing more than a head taller than most of the people there, save a few bored looking fathers. Joey’s soft hand curled around Zayn’s shoulder, squeezing, “They’ll love you.”

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

“And then she looks me straight in the eye and says, ‘it’s not you, it’s me.’ And all I can do is stand there, with my jaw dropped because I just came out of the fucking closet to her!” Niall let out a cackle, throwing his head back as the handsome boy on his screen talked. AmaZAYN, the hottest youtube celebrity out there. And by hot, Niall meant the guy was gorgeous. Tan, black hair, beautiful brown eyes, and the kind of jawline that made Niall feel really fucking self conscious.

But what made Zayn so damn beautiful was the fact that he didn’t realize how beautiful he was. His self-deprecating humor made Niall laugh, sure, but it also gave the blonde the urge to hug the life out of Zayn. The Pakistani boy had given him the confidence to try out for X-Factor. He wouldn’t be here without him. And really, he had the biggest crush on the tan boy. Even now, with all the wealth in the world and girls flying at him left and right, it was odd to hear the boy he had looked up to for years fawn over him, as if he was special in some way. And the way Zayn described him… it made him feel special, even if it was just that moment. Yes, it was safe to say he was obsessed. 

He kept it from the boys, of course. I mean, how the hell was he supposed to explain his obsession with a man he had never met before to them? He’d sound like one of their fans. So he only enjoyed Zayn’s company when he pulled the short stick, and had a hotel room to himself. Though, he only had about an hour on his own, before his boyfriends arrived to drag him back to one of the other rooms.

But, he was excited. He was more than excited. His heart was racing and his lungs couldn’t get enough air into them. He was going to meet Zayn. Zayn had backstage passes and he was going to meet… oh god.

Niall leaned back against the couch, his eyes locked on the ceiling. What the fuck was he going to do? There was no way he would be able to keep his cool when he saw AmaZAYN. He could probably remain stoic, or mention his videos casually. But if that boy smiled and said anything that sounded like ‘vas happenin’, Niall was triple screwed up the wazoo.

Niall watched as Zayn blew the screen a kiss, thus ending the video. Just as the screen went black, a knock resounded off of the wooden door of the dressing room. He looked up as Paul called on the other side, “Come on! You’re on in five!”

“Coming!” Niall replied, standing up quickly, locking his IPad. He stood up and brushed his pants straight, grabbing his snapback. He would have to keep his composure out there. No matter what.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Zayn couldn’t help but laugh out loud when the arena began to chant Tyler’s name. Giddy and a bit drunk on adrenaline, he began to chant along with them, watching his best friend twerk, making the girls around him shriek even louder. Tyler was that kind of person. Even in a packed auditorium, ready to watch One Direction, these girls still had to show their Tyler some love. 

What he didn’t expect, however, was when the opening band finally vanished behind the curtain, a girl two rows behind him shrieked, “OH MY GOD! IT’S AMAZAYN! And- oh my god… JOEY!”

Once those words escaped her mouth, the girls surrounding him began to turn to face him, eyes wide. It was safe to say that Joey’s arm would have bruises the size of Zayn’s fingers the next morning. The older blonde laughed, slinging his arm over Zayn’s shoulder, “now, now girls, don’t you know better than to stare? Let Zayn have fun. Lord knows he’s already freaking out.”

Zayn groaned, burying his head in his hands. He didn’t have time to glare at Joey, however. Instead, his eyes turned to face the stage just as five familiar boys emerged. Zayn’s knees were weak. This was happening. This was actually happening.  
And he didn’t know what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know the pairing. I may do zianourry. I may not. Lemme know what pairings you all want.


End file.
